Smash Brothers Mafia
by Shadow of Darkness 78
Summary: The Smashers in a game of Mafia. view from Links position as the Smashers go through several games
1. Chapter 1

The Smashers in a game of Mafia. view from Links position as the Smashers go through several games

Super Smash Bros is owned by Nintendo and I have no idea who owns Mafia all I know is that it is a great game on SC2 arcade mode

- Roles

-Sheriff

-Jailor

-Veteran

-Town Core

-Town Investigate

- God Father

- Mafia support

- Mafia deception

-Neutral Killing

- Neutral Evil

-Town Protective

-Town Killing

Players

Link

Zelda

Peach

Mario

Ike

Marth

Yoshi

Pit

Kirby

Samus

Gannon

Bowser

Your Postion

- Investigator

Day 1

Link- So we begin

Mario- Theres a lot of killing roles this game

Zelda- I hear you on that\one the town dose not have good odds

-Day Ends in 10 Seconds-

Link- Lets see what happens Tonight

Mario- Hopefully we can find something out

-Its to late to continue the form we well convene again tomorrow to start lynching-

-Night 1-

You have chosen to check Ikes role

-Night ends in 30 seconds-

-Night ends in 10 seconds-

Your suspect is skilled with Sharp Knives they could be a Doctor but also a Serial Killer

-Day 2-

-Some of us did not survive the Night-

-Yoshi was found Dead before the sun went up, he was riddled with bullets at close range. Yoshi role was Vigilante

-Marth was found Dead this morning, he was expertly killed with a knife. Marth role was Citizen-

alright I need to update my last well

n1-Ike, Knives n2-

-Last well saved-

Mario- Link What is Your Role!

Link- calm down Mario I was just updating my will

Mario- What is Your role Then?

Link- What I Want to Know is what Ikes role is?

Ike- I already told you guys my role

Link- Refresh my memory

-Lynching can now begin-

- 8 votes needed to put someone on trial

-Ike has voted to try Link

-Mario has voted to try Link

-Pit has voted to try Link

-Link- Hang on, don't put me on trial

-Zelda has voted to try Link

-Bowser has voted to try Link

-Gannon has voted to try Link

-Peach has voted to try Link

-Kirby has voted to try Link

-What is your defense-

Link- I am Investigator

Link- I Checked Ike last night and he uses Knives

Ike- I'm Veteran how could I use Knives

Marth- I'm Not sure who's telling the truth

-Ike has Voted

-Marth has voted

Mario- We have a Jailor let them do their job

-Mario has voted

-Kirby has voted

-Voting complete

Ike voted Guilty

Mario voted Innocent

Kirby voted innocent

-Its too late to continue today-

-You are in Jail

Jailor- Hello

Link- Hello

Jailor- What's your role again?

Link- Investigator I was thinking of checking Zelda's Role tonight

Jailor- I see, What did you find Night 1?

-Night ends in 30 seconds-

Link- I found that Ike uses Knives

Jailor- Alright then I see no reason to kill you right now. We well put Ike on Trail tomorrow.

Link- Alright

-Night Ends in 10 seconds-

-Day 3-

-some of us did not survive the night-

-Gannon was found Dead this morning, He was killed at close range, Gannon's role was Doctor, we found a Death Note on his body

-Give Me the Triforce-

-Zelda was found dead this morning, She was killed at close range, Zelda's role was Sheriff, We found her last will, N1- Pit (Town) N2- Gannon

we also found a death note on her body

-Give Me the Triforce-

time to update my will again

n1-Ike, Knives n2- Jailed, n3 Bowser

-Last well saved-

Mario- Damn Mass Murder killing are Sheriff

Link- I know and the doctor

Pit- We should lynch some one today if we have a chance at wining

-Lynching can now begin-

- votes needed to put someone on trial

-Link has voted to try Ike-

- Pit has voted to try Ike-

- Mario has voted to try Ike-

- Ike has Voted to try Link-

- Kirby has voted to try Ike-

-Peach has voted to try Ike-

Pit- I think Link is right about Ike

Ike- I am not Serial Killer

Mario- What are you then?

Ike- I'm Veteran

-Samus has voted to try Ike-

-What is your defense-

Ike- I am not Serial Killer

Ike- Link is the Serial Killer

Ike- He was Jailed last night

-Mario has voted-

-Link has voted -

-Peach has voted-

-Pit has voted -

-Kirby has voted-

-Samus has voted-

-Bowser has voted-

-all the votes are in-

-Mario has voted guilty-

-Link has voted guilty-

-Peach has voted innocent-

-Pit has voted guilty -

-Kirby has voted guilty-

-Samus has voted guilty-

-Bowser has voted guilty-

-Any last words?-

Ike- I thought I had you guys

-May God have mercy on you Ike-

-Ikes Role was Serial killer-

-Its too late to countiue-

-Night 3-

-You have decided to Check Bowser

-Night ends in 30 seconds-

-Night ends in 10 seconds-

-Your suspect deals with dead bodies they are proboly a coroner but could also be a Jailor-

- Day 4-

- one of us did not survive the night-

-Samus was found Dead this morning, We could not determine her role, we could not find her will-

time to update my will again

n1-Ike, Knives n2- Jailed, n3 Bowser- Jailor I know it, n4 Pit-

-Last well saved-

-Mario the mayor has shown himself-

Mario- Any leads Link?

Link- Yes. I believe that Bowser is Janitor

Bowser- What?

Mario- It is very possible sense there's 3 mafia 3 town and 1 MM

Bowser- But we Don't know what anyone else is

Pit- I'm Jailor I jailed Link N2

Link- I was Jailed that Night but everyone knew that

Mario- I already proved I was the Mayor

Link- That means the only people who have not said their role are Bowser, Peach and Kirby,

Mario- Yes and Samus was probably MM

PIt- It dose not matter we already lost the game

-Lynching can now begin-

-4 votes needed to put on trial-

- Mario has voted to try Bowser Trial-

-What is your defense?-

Bowser- I'm Dead anyway, Yes I am Janitor

-Mario has voted-

-Link has voted -

-Peach has voted-

-Pit has voted -

-Kirby has voted-

-The results are in-

-Mario has voted Guilty(4X)-

-Link has voted Guilty-

-Peach has voted Guilty-

-Pit has voted Guility-

-Kirby has voted Guilty-

-Any last words?-

-May God have mercy on you Bowser-

-Bowsers Role was Janitor, we found his last well, Get them guys make mafia win,

-Its too late to countiue-

-night 4-

-You have decided to check Peach-

-Night ends in 30 seconds-

-Night ends in 10 seconds-

- Your suspect is good at forgery they are a Framer-

-Day 5-

- some of us did not survive the night-

-Mario was found dead this morning, he was shot at close range, his role was mayor,-

-Kirby was found dead this morning, he was shot in a jail cell, His role was God Father

Link- Nice Pit

Pit- Thanks, You figure out what Peach was?.

Peach- I was framer

Link- You have any more bullets?

Pit- No I only had 1

Link- Dang!

Link- She was framer

Pit- we can lynch her now and win this game

Link- Nice reversal Pit!

Peach- I should have knowen I should have had kirby kill you when we first learned you where Jailor, a blunder on Kirbys falut, What a great idea for him to Just sit back and watch in hope to confuse people

Link- He is New at this

-Lynching can now begin-

-2 votes needed to put on trial-

-Link has voted to try Peach-

-Peach has voted to try Pit-

-Pit has voted to try Peach-

-What is your defense?-

Peach- I guess GG guys

-Link has voted -

-Pit has voted -

-The results are in-

-Link has voted guilty -

-Pit has voted guilty-

-Any last words?-

-May God have mercy on you Peach-

-Peach's Role was Mafioso-

-We have come to a conclusion-

-The Town has Won-

Alright Guys what did you think? do you want me to write more chapters of this with Link being different roles?, Let me know in your reviews.

on a side note I play mafia quite often on SC2 between Midnight and 5 Am on Friday and Saturday Nights (Saturday and Sunday Mornings) My Chosen Name on Mafia is Chaos Control.

Thanks for reading

Shadow of Darkness


	2. Chapter 2

Super Smash Bros is owned by Nintendo and I have no idea who owns Mafia all I know is that it is a great game on SC2 arcade mode

- Roles-

Sheriff

Veteran

Jailor

Godfather

Mafia Support

Mafia Deception

Town Core

Town Protective

Town Killing

Neutral Evil

Any Role

Any Role

-Players-

Link-

Zelda -

Peach

Mario -

Ike -

Marth -

Yoshi -

Pit -

Kirby -

Samus-

Gannon-

Bowser -

-Your Postion-

-God Father-

-Mafia-

-Link-God Father-

-Zelda- Blackmailer-

-Gannon- Disquiser-

-Day 1-

-Link has sent a Private Message to Zelda

Link- the odds of that happening

Mario- Lets Hope there are less Killing roles this game

Pit- Agh Citizen I Hate this role

Zelda- The odds where not very good.

-Zelda has sent a Private Message to Link

-We will Reconvene Tomorrow To Start The Lynching-

Night 1

Link- I am going to take out Marth

Zelda- I well silence Ike tonight

-Link well go kill Marth-

-Zelda well blackmail Ike-

-Night ends in 30 Seconds-

Gannon- I well save my ability, also who knows if there is a spy.

Link- I forgot that their was a possibility of that

Gannon- obviously

-Night ends in 10 seconds-

-Day 2-

-Some of us did not survive the night-

-Before the sun was up Yoshi was found dead in her House, She was Shot at close range. Yoshis role was Citizen, We found her last will, Wow 2 Citizens.-

-We found Kirby dead in his house this morning, He was ripped apart with several rounds from a high-caliber gun. Kirbys role was Investigtor, We found his last will, N1-Pit()-

Mario- Wow we lost are Investigator already

Marth- so are we have is the sheriff

Link- And a Jailor

Bowser- Wait didn't Pit call Citizen

-Lynching can now Begin-

-8 Votes needed to send someone to trial-

Pit- Yeah I did, I must have gotten it on the any random

Peach- Or you could be the God Father

-Day ends in 30 seconds-

Zelda- We Don't Have any Leads, I say we let the Sheriff and Jailor continue to investigate

Link- I agree with that

-Day ends in 10 seconds-

Mario- Lets see what happens tomorrow

-Night 2-

-You are in jail, you can privately Talk with the Jailor-

Jailor- ROLE?

Link- Body Gurad

-Jailor will execute target tonight-

Jailor- WHO DID YOU PROTECT?

Link- Marth

-30 seconds till night ends-

Jailor- WHY?

Link- I had no Leads on who I should protect

-Jailor has changed his mind-

Jailor- Alright

-10 seconds till night ends-

-Day 3-

-One of us didn't survive the night-

-Before the Sun rose we found Bowser dead in his house, There were signs of a struggle, but he apparently killed himself, Bowsers role was Witch, We found his last well, N1- Link- Yoshi N2- Ike- Samus

Ike- Finally I can talk, I was being Blackmailed

Mario- I have a lead, I Am Sheriff and Zelda came through as Mafia

Zelda- There could be a framer

Marth- Also I threw Link in jail last night and their was one less person killed today

Link- The Mafia probably was trying to frame somebody knowing their was a jailor

Marth- I cant believe fell for Body Guard

Samus- I am Doctor so that's not possible

-Lynching can now Begin-

-7 Votes needed to send someone to trial-

-Mario has voted to try Link -

- Ike has voted to try Link -

- Marth has voted to try Link -

- Bowser has voted to try Link -

- Samus has voted to try Link -

-Pit has voted to try Link -

-Peach has voted to try Link -

-The Town has Decided to Put Link on Trial-

-You have 20 seconds to plead your case-

Link- I am a Body Guard

Link- Samus is probably Mafia

-Mario has voted -

- Ike has voted -

- Marth has voted -

- Bowser has voted -

- Samus has voted -

-Pit has voted -

-Peach has voted -

-Zelda has voted-

- Gannon has voted-

-The Results are in-

-Mario has voted guilty-

- Ike has voted -

- Marth has voted guilty -

- Bowser has voted guilty-

- Samus has voted guilty -

-Pit has voted guilty-

-Peach has voted guilty-

-Zelda has voted guilty-

- Gannon has voted guilty-

-Any last Words-

Link-The Witch saved you Marth

-May god have mercy on your soul Link-

-Links role was God Father-

-Night 3-

-You are dead, But we suggest you stay and watch to see the ending-

Yoshi- You didn't kill me Link?

Link- No Bowser controlled me?

-Let us Reconvene Tomorrow-

Kirby- Who's Mafia?

Link- Zelda and Gannon

-Night ends in 30 seconds-

- Night ends in 10 seconds-

- Day 4-

-Some of us did not survive the night-

-Before the Sun rose we found Gannon Dead in his house, His role could not be confirmed, We could not Find his last will-

-Before Morning hit Zelda was dead in her house, She was shot by a high-caliber gun, Zelda's role was Blackmailer-

Gannon- Hey guys its Pit

Ike- Great who's the disguiser

Link- What was your role?

Marth- What should we do now?

Gannon- Citizen

Samus- Easy, Who would you target if you where the Disguiser?

Link- I hope Gannon dose not hit Ike tonight he well be on alert

Marth- The Sheriff

Samus- Exactly

-Lynching can now begin-

-5 votes needed to put someone on trial-

-Pit has voted to try Mario-

- Ike has voted to try Mario-

- Marth has voted to try Mario-

-Peach has voted to try Mario-

-Samus has voted to try Mario-

-The Town has Decided to Put Mario on Trial-

-You have 20 seconds to plead your case-

Mario- I am Sheriff, I can help you find this guy

-Pit has voted -

- Ike has voted -

- Marth has voted -

-Peach has voted -

-Samus has voted -

-Pit has voted Guilty -

- Ike has voted Guilty -

- Marth has voted Guilty -

-Peach has voted Guilty -

-Samus has voted Guilty -

-Any last Words-

-May god have mercy on your soul Mario-

-Mario's role was Sheriff-

Ike- Great! Just Great!

- Its too Late to countiue-

-Night 4-

-Night ends in 30 seconds-

- Night ends in 10 seconds-

-Day 5-

-Some of us did not survive-

-Samus was found Dead this morning before the sun rose, her role was Docter, -

Ike-Now what?

Pit- No idea

Peach- we have to lynch someone

Marth- Yeah, Pit

Pit- Why should I be lynched?

Marth- No ones been in Jail recently and you're the only source of clues

-Lynching can now Begin-

-3 Votes needed to send someone to trial-

-Marth has voted to try Pit-

-Ike has voted to try Pit-

-Peach has voted to try Pit-

-The Town has Decided to Put Pit on Trial-

-You have 20 seconds to plead your case-

Pit- I am the Jailor I just have not had any reason to jail people.

Ike- You call no Leads not a reason

- Ike has voted -

- Marth has voted -

-Peach has voted -

-Samus has voted -

The Results are in

- Ike has voted Guilty -

- Marth has voted Guilty -

-Peach has voted Guilty -

-Samus has voted Guilty -

-Any last Words-

-May god have mercy on your soul Pit-

-Pit's role was Disquiser-

We have come to a conclusion.

The Town has Won


End file.
